


Death Blossoming

by percentpizza



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Nepal (Overwatch), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Team Talon (Overwatch)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percentpizza/pseuds/percentpizza
Summary: Nine years since Overwatch was forced to break up; yet Jesse McCree never gave up the hero life. He discovers his former Commander Reyes is missing and has assumed the name "The Reaper." He enlists the help of his former allies to help find, and maybe even save, Gabriel Reyes.





	Death Blossoming

McCree exited the ship. Arrival time: 21:08 NPT, 14th of May 20XX. Weather: 14°C. 

  
He entered the temple, a bright cherried cigar hanging outside of his lips. He inhaled smoke and let it out, the fumes slowly rising to the setting sun behind him. 

  
“Genji Shimada!” McCree bellowed. He knew this was where Genji resided once Overwatch disbanded. He looked up and remarked the elegant rafters and beams that help up this beautiful structure. He tried searching for Genji up there, knowing his atheletic capabilities, but could not find the cyborg anywhere.

  
A Shambali monk walked in, his steps echoing almost too loudly in the temple. 

As he stepped closer to McCree, McCree asked: “Do you know a Genji Shimada?”

“I know who you are, Jesse McCree. A former agent of Blackwatch, am I correct?”

“Yeah, yeah, with Genji, now where is he?” 

Just as he asked, there was an unexpected yet nearly silent noise of a man descending from the rafters right behind McCree. 

“How the hell did you get there so quick? I was just looking for ya!” McCree exclaimed, nostalgia dripping from his words at finally seeing his old ally after nearly a decade. He turned to face the cyborg.

“A ninja never reveals his tricks, friend,” Genji answered. He swept dust off the shoulders of his Shambali robes. He approached McCree and wrapped his arm around him. His armor seemed to be radiating a minuscule amount of heat. 

“You know of anywhere private we can talk about current events?” McCree queried. 

“I abandoned Overwatch a long time ago, Jesse, and don’t forget discussing Overwatch matters is highly illegal.”

“Do you think anything we did in Blackwatch was legal? Come on.” McCree tossed his head behind his shoulder, gesturing Genji to show him where they could talk. 

Genji ultimately gave in, dismissed the Shambali monk, and led McCree through the temple. “Here,” he said, opening a door to his chambers. 

Genji took a seat, legs crossed, and McCree just stood leaning against a bedpost. 

McCree audibly exhaled. “Reyes is missing.” 

An apathetic sigh. “So?”

“We need to find him,” McCree uttered, his patience already beginning to thin. 

“Why?” 

“Genji, I’m starting to get tired of you not caring.” 

“I have a new home. Overwatch is done, Jesse. I cut those ties a long time ago.”

“But he was our old commanding officer, Genji, you have to give a damn! Suppose there’s a new threat in the world and there are no heroes to protect the people.”

“We already had this fight nine years ago, Jesse. It’s done. What’s been signed has been signed, let alone by world leaders. We are on everyone’s radar to not start doing this shit again."

McCree loudly sighed once more and sat on Genji’s bed. “I don’t know how to convice you to give a shit, but I do know that Angela is still out there somewhere. Don’t you want to see her again?”

Genji quickly stood up and removed his robes. A kunai flew into his hand from his armor and he dashed forward, wielding the kunai against McCree’s throat. 

“We don’t talk about her,” Genji told McCree, his words icy. McCree couldn’t see his eyes, but since working with the Shimada for nearly two decades he knew they were red with fury.

Genji finally yielded and got off of McCree, resting against his heels in a meditative position. “We have guest quarters four doors down on the left. You’re welcome to stay for the night. Let me meditate now, please, Jesse. I will wake you with my answer in the morning.” His voice dripped with the sticky-sweet emotions of sorrow and longing.

* * *

A night passed. Genji snuck into McCree’s room with his signature ninja stealth, cup of coffee in hand. He remembered just how the cowboy liked his coffee: strong and sweet.

Genji softly rustled an arm of the cowboy. McCree murmured nonsense before opening his eyes and seeing the ninja; a familiar sight of their Overwatch days.

“Morning, Jesse. Breakfast?” 

McCree lifted his legs and sat up, grabbing his shirt he laid on the desk chair. He slipped it on and stood up, receiving the cup of java Genji brought. “Sure, thanks.” 

In the kitchen, Genji prepared a traditional Japanese breakfast and brought two plates to the table. 

“I’m in,” Genji stated once he sat down. He took his chopsticks and placed a bite in his mouth. 

“Good,” McCree responded.

“So you know where Angela is?” 

“The two of us settled with the Lindholms in Sweden when Overwatch broke up. She got to resume her practice in medicine, while I, well… I’ve been resuming some hero work; old cases from some Overwatch archives that were, uh, let’s just say completely legally recovered.” 

“I see. The valiant Jesse McCree never rests, eh?”

“Once an outlaw, always an outlaw.” McCree chuckled. 

“So, why, really, do you want to save Reyes?” 

“Well, Talon never really went away. I have reason to believe Reyes has been brainwashed by Talon agents and now assumed the alias of ‘The Reaper.’”

“Curious. Seems to be after the Rialto mission he had a taste for blood.”

“Exactly.”

A brief pause. “I am going with you, but if we get caught engaging in illegal Overwatch activity, you’re on your own, Jesse.”

“Genji the silent ninja’s gonna bail on your old pal for a little bit of trouble?”

“I am a different man than I was before. I am human now. I would like to resume this life as soon as this mission is over. I’m only doing this for Angela and Commander Reyes. Am I understood?"

McCree responded with a slight nod and grin, finishing his meal and taking the last swig of his coffee. “Get ready.” 

An hour passed while Genji packed. Genji went to the quarters of his master, Zenyatta, and said his goodbyes. 

"Let it be known that the Iris blesses you throughout this mission, student. Do not hesitate to contact me if you need anything," Zenyatta spoke. "This will aid you on your journey. This has been passed down from master to student for generations. Simply take a bead from the rosary; it will know what you desire." He handed the rosary to Genji, who donned it over his armor.

Genji then appeared before the airship with a knapsack of various weapons. McCree suddenly gained a feeling of danger just as Talon assassins in signature black and red suits dropped from the pillars of the temple. 

“Already!?” Genji uttered, tossing his bag into the hull of the ship while swiftly grabbing the hilt of his Dragonblade from within. McCree nodded to him as Genji seemingly disappeared in a cloud of smoke and reappeared on a pillar behind the assassins. 

Wind silently blew through the courtyard of the temple.“We don’t want trouble, fellas, so just turn around and let’s pretend we didn’t see each other,” McCree suggested, shrugging his shoulders with his Peacekeeper in hand, but it was all for nought as the assassins continued pushing forward. 

“Fine,” McCree whispered in agitation as he launched a flashbang and landed on one of the three assassins. He shot a couple rounds and injured the one he blinded in the shoulder and chest. 

Genji, from above, whipped a couple shuriken from his hand into the necks of the remaining two assassins. He dashed onto the ground wielding his Dragonblade and finished them off, dashing effortlessly between them. He returned his blade to its sheath as he began making his way to the ship. “Let’s go. We don’t know if they called backup.”

  
McCree picked up an envelope that one of the assassins dropped. It seemed to be for them; it was marked with a J.M. and G.S. on the front. He soon followed Genji and entered the ship. 

The ship was well above Nepal before McCree mentioned the letter. “What do you think this is?” McCree tossed it across to Genji. 

Genji opened it, read what seemed to be a short note, then handed it back to McCree. 

_Welcome back._

_-The Widowmaker_

 


End file.
